


微妙的下流默契

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [7]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Partner
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 酒吧后门的小巷属于烂醉的酒鬼与精虫上脑的人，大多数情况下两者兼是。
Relationships: Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Taka
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307
Kudos: 8





	微妙的下流默契

**Author's Note:**

> 我对不起Tomoya

酒吧后门的小巷属于烂醉的酒鬼与精虫上脑的人，大多数情况下两者兼是。

留着半长卷毛的小个子顺着墙壁滑坐在地上，双手被金发的吉他手卡着举过头顶固定在砖墙上，裤子早已被褪至小腿，双腿大开着挂在山下亨的腰上。森内不甘示弱地想要反抗被控制的局面，他伸长了脖子把厚实的嘴唇贴在吉他手的嘴上，灵巧的舌头划过他的排牙，用舌头去勾引山下亨的，接着用那块灵活的肌肉与吉他手的舌头在他的口腔内激烈地交战。

酒精的余味弥漫在两人的口腔中，山下亨放松了镜头前紧绷着的冷酷表情，咧开嘴角用半合着的死鱼眼细细审视着身下这位小个子表现出来的饥渴状态。

半个小时前他就感受到了森内对今晚的期待。

今晚他们刚结束一场在livehouse的演出，随便收拾了一下就跑去智也与凉太上午就看好的烤肉店吃宵夜，之后又说着没玩尽兴就去了附近的酒吧喝到现在。酒吧不大，就着人数优势他们几乎是包下了大厅的位置，他坐在一个安静的角落，想着待会怎么把森内扛回去，如果这人还没有醉到起不来的程度的话或许还能来上一炮。

演出之后的森内一点都没有疲惫的样子，他对递过来的饮品来者不拒，与同行者一起拿着酒瓶追着凉太灌酒或者与凉太一起欺负智也，也会跑到山下亨这边和他挨着坐喝上几杯，用不拿着酒杯的手悄悄比划出空握的拳头熟练地圈住山下亨的食指与中指来回套弄着。山下亨当然知道小混蛋的打算，森内也想要一场性爱来消磨演出中产生的兴奋情绪，在第一次的误打误撞之后他们惊叹于身体上的契合，于是默契地决定延续这样的错误，在每一场演出之后来上一发，或者是在不算疲惫的排练之后去其中一人的公寓内满足一下彼此的渴求。

山下亨没有看向森内而是打量着周围的环境，他不动声色地抽出手指贴上森内的后背，顺着脊骨一节一节地用力摁下去，手指向下移动到尾椎的时候贴过身子在森内耳边说话，用指尖隔着布料沿着股缝来回摩擦，算是作为森内的邀请的回应。森内笑着翻了个白眼，他们每次都是这样向对方表达自己的渴望，也每次都是这样用流氓一般的动作作为回应，即使被别人注意也无所谓，谁会对认识多年的兄弟之间的下流笑话在意呢。

他咽下一口酒，看着山下亨起身先行离开，用手挠了挠后脑的头发。

“我去后门抽根烟。”山下亨用气声把话吹进森内开始发红的耳朵。

于是就是现在这副模样了。

还没有被熄灭的香烟在脚边发出暗黄色的亮光，森内的双手已经被抽出的皮带固定在身后，阴茎在山下亨刚剥掉内裤的时候就迫不及待地跳了出来打在吉他手的手背上，山下亨也就顺势握上那根挺立的肉棒套弄，似乎要把半小时前小个子对他的手指做出的把戏还回去。这一动作引得森内不断抬高腰部配合山下亨的动作。

似乎今天比以往都还要兴奋呢。山下亨想。

“我喝酒了呀，不少呢。”挂在他身上的小个子仿佛读懂了他的想法似的给出一个模糊的答案。

他在用指尖试探森内穴口时确定了这一点。山下亨离开森内的嘴唇转去舔舐他的耳根，用舌头轻轻撬动森内耳垂上的黑色耳钉的时候用戏虐的语气问道：

“是自己放进去的吗？”山下亨坏心眼地把手指顶进已经变得濡软湿滑的肠道，顺着染上体温的橡胶线摸索到那颗正在兴奋地工作的跳蛋，留在外面的无名指与小指在会阴处抚开褶皱，连同拇指一起轻轻用力揉捏着森内的股瓣。

小个子把脑袋往后一靠挨着墙，面对着山下亨挑衅道：“你猜啊。”他像几年前在街头混日子的地痞一样笑了起来，肠道软软地夹着吉他手的手指与跳蛋。

金发的吉他手不轻不重地凑上去咬了森内的嘴唇一口，来自不同的酒类的味道在口腔之间弥漫混合，仿佛把空气也给熏醉了。

山下亨忽然觉得今天似乎摄入太多酒精，产生太多难以消磨的肾上腺素。

他缓缓把上身直起来，在森内疑惑的目光下开始整理自己的上衣。森内把山下亨不紧不慢的动作都看在眼里，身体内部的跳蛋已经震动了有好一会了，他在山下亨放下酒杯去到酒吧后门的小巷的时候跑去厕所把涂满润滑液的跳蛋塞进自己后面，把档数调到调到自己喜欢的模式之后才跑出去找山下亨，如果按照原先的计划，那枚跳蛋已经做好的前戏，只要山下亨插进来他就迅速达到高潮。

但现在逼迫他射出来的显然不是山下亨，准确的说不是山下亨的阴茎。

森内晃晃脑袋找回一些视力，下意识地夹紧下身的时候感受到的并不是熟悉的肉茎的形状，跳蛋还在孜孜不倦地工作着，森内还感受到了两根略微细长的坚硬物体。于是他疑惑着把眼神从上向下调转，扫过山下亨的时候却发现这个混蛋居然还是衣冠整齐地跪在自己面前，甚至连裤链都没有解开，他再把目光向下移动，便忽然瞪大了因为高潮半阖上的眼睛，一连串的脏话跑到了嘴边却被震惊到僵硬的肌肉卡着说不出口。

鼓棒。

不知道什么时候被顺出来的两根鼓棒的小头已经捅进了森内的肠道，另一头被笑得跟老狐狸似的吉他手握在手里带着节奏把玩着，森内甚至能感受到山下亨正操纵那两根鼓棒去搅动仍然埋在自己体内的跳蛋。森内刚消化自己被玩具操射这一信息便想要破口大骂，但被山下亨及时地用捏着从森内上衣口袋搜出遥控器的手给阻止。

“你是不是早就有预谋了。今天这么主动。”金发男人今晚对他的每一句问话都是用陈述的语气说出来的，每一个眼神都宛如事先就已经知道了答案一般熟稔，就好比他们在写歌与演出时候的默契一样微妙，只是更为下流。

也更为诱人。

森内无法说话，只能用那双即使泡在情欲里也显得透亮的眼睛半眯着盯着山下亨，扬起下巴的时候高傲又狡猾地伸出舌头舔上他的掌心。

他在给出肯定的回答。

于是山下亨调大了跳蛋的档数，森内忍不住夹紧大腿，但他早已被金发男人给制住而无法做到。双手被反绑在身后无法舒缓又开始抬头的前端，小个子只能有手撑着地面来扭动腰身去适应跳蛋与鼓棒搅动的频率。

“把、把那玩意、弄出去。”森内前倾身子把下巴搭在山下亨的肩膀上，用牙齿咬着嘴唇把呻吟憋回肚中，山下亨也顺手就搂着小个子。

“不要。”山下亨并没有答应森内的请求，而是加快了鼓棒的节奏，并把跳蛋顶向更深的位置。他把小个子搂在怀里忍不住笑出声来，手下搅动鼓棒的动作却没有停下来的意思，他为自己灵机一动顺走了智也丢在卡座上的鼓棒感到更加兴奋。

“鼓棒没有手指感觉那么直接。”山下亨用另一只手固定好小个子的腰身，然后坏心眼地哄骗道：“叫出来。”

但回答他的只有小个子更加隐忍的呻吟。

山下亨没把森内这时候的倔强当回事，他继续摆动着鼓棒，甚至开始模仿起不久前刚编好的instrumental的节奏轻轻敲打肠道的内壁。忽然棒头似乎碾过一点，激得森内一个挺身往他的怀里投送，山下亨忍不住去亲吻怀里的小个子，但他仍旧不肯松开紧闭的唇瓣。

“放松。”金发吉他手忽然想到了什么，他搂着森内往后退了一点，慢慢地把他平放在地板上，分开他的双腿搭在自己的腰侧。接着他放开固定小个子的腰身的那只手，转而抚上他的脸庞，拨开刘海去欣赏小主唱此刻在羞耻与快感间挣扎的表情，然后用手指温柔地撬开他的嘴唇。

“叫出来。”山下亨的语气已经带上忍不住的急促，大概是在面前的森内不自觉的诱人扭动下已经硬得发疼。鼓棒在刚才找到敏感点之后便开始反复摩擦，时而与跳蛋的控制线搅在一起，引得森内再也忍不住喘息。小个子主唱在金发吉他手俯下身子去亲吻他的时候把自己诱人的呻吟全数吐进他的耳中。

这人真是太美了。金发吉他手用他因为酒精作用而不太清楚的脑袋里这么想着。上衣被解开的小个子主唱躺在没有灯光的小巷里却似乎散发着珍珠般的光芒，他半眯着眼睛，胸口剧烈地起伏却倔强地咬紧下唇只透出一些微弱的喘息，他的双腿被打开，不久前刚射出的白浊挂在小腹上，臀瓣夹着混着肠液的鼓棒微微颤动，让人分不清到底是他体内的跳蛋在振动还是小主唱本人在晃动身子来适应吉他手摆弄鼓棒的节奏。

“拿、拿出来啊。”森内愈发用双腿去夹山下亨的腰，被固定在背后的手腕已经逐渐勒出痕迹。

“可以。”森内听见山下亨这么说的时候暗自庆幸了一下就忽然被拉起上半身，接着眼前就出现了吉他手的裆部画面，“你知道怎么做。”

森内不用抬头就能猜到山下亨的表情，但此刻他只能服从自己身体原始的渴望。

于是他低下头用牙齿拉开拉链又去扒拉内裤的边缘，在山下亨憋不住褪下裤子的时候发出一丝嘲笑，然后又低下头去亲吻那根即将要进入自己身体的阴茎。森内从头部开始亲吻，尝试着张嘴吞下去一些，又用舌头去舔舐那根阴茎上边的血管，碰到囊袋的时候调皮地退了一口气，引起山下亨倒吸一口气。他的双手仍被绑在背后，山下亨也没有解开的意思，森内含着龟头的部分给了山下亨一个白眼便开始吞咽。进入口中的部分逐次增大，森内小心地包裹着自己的牙齿，放松肌肉好让自己的口腔去适应面前的肉棒的形状。在做深喉的时候山下亨忍不住拽紧了伸入森内发间的手指，稍稍用力将他的脑袋压向自己。

山下亨在快要射出来的时候退出森内的口腔，他把小个子拉到自己的怀里，抽出鼓棒换用食指捅进肠道，里面已经足够湿润也无需做任何扩张。山下亨用食指勾着控制线轻轻一扯把那工作着的小玩具取出来，跳蛋震动着逐一碾过肠道里的褶皱，森内被刺激得拱起脊背，再也忍不住地呻吟起来。

山下亨解开束缚着森内的皮带让他搭着自己的肩膀，捞起他的双腿对准那个让他痴迷的穴口把自己的阴茎送进去。

正如森内把跳蛋塞进自己体内前计算的那样，跳蛋与鼓棒给他做足了按摩刺激，在山下亨进来抽插几个来回之后他就达到了高潮，动听的媚诱呻吟从喉咙中跑出来萦绕在两人身边，精液喷射在他与山下亨的小腹上，弄脏了两人的衣物，还有一点溅到了山下亨的脸上。

“宝贝你可真是好听。”山下亨托紧了森内的屁股向前一步把他抵在墙上，趁着小主唱还在仰着头喘气的机会咬上他不算明显的喉结，接着又去啃咬他的锁骨，下身继续不断地进出森内的身子。即便已经射过两次，但或许是因为今晚使用的玩具过于刺激，森内在山下亨猛烈的进攻下还是很快就被挑起了性欲。他用两条腿夹着山下亨，仅仅靠后背的墙壁与在他身体内进出的那根阴茎来稳住身子，他把两只脚在金发男人的背后搭成扣，像发条一样把自己锁在他身上；手臂也是，紧紧地抓着山下亨的外套，仿佛落水的人紧紧抱住浮木。

此刻的森内像是个被操开的娃娃，他被山下亨结实地搂在怀里，动听的呻吟与喘息随着身下男人不断加速进出体内的动作与逐渐递增的力度被从喉咙里挤出，扩散到小巷里，与肉体碰撞发出的脆响和甜腻淫荡的水声混杂在一起，被墙壁反射之后又跑回来击打着两人的鼓膜。正反馈循环逼得森内在羞耻与快感之间不断地挣扎着，直到肉体对快乐的渴求吞噬掉其他所有的理智。

森内搂紧了山下亨，像八爪鱼一样把四肢缠绕在他的身上。他低头去寻找吉他手的嘴唇，去吸吮去亲吻那两片迷人的唇瓣，快感从两人的连接处顺着脊骨沿着神经与血液蔓延至全身，兴奋的多巴胺在大脑的地方不顾一切地快速叠加。身体的温度逐渐升高，仿佛欲望的火焰在灼烧着四肢与躯体，大脑也是，好似有一锅将要沸腾的热水在脑袋里轰鸣着快要炸开。山下亨抱着森内的臀瓣又掰开把自己埋进更深的位置，带着琴茧的手指在森内光洁的臀瓣上留下暗红色的掌印；他与森内相互追逐着嘴唇，用亲吻与啃咬在对方身上留下更多的印记。

森内在山下亨射进自己体内的时候达到了前列腺高潮，他松开一只勒着山下亨脖子的手去试探自己被微凉的精液微微撑起的小腹，之后又往下探寻着找到埋在他体内的山下亨的阴茎，即使它已经射过一次但依旧在他的体内硬挺着，依旧是把原先指甲般大小的穴道撑得浑圆而滚烫。森内知道这是还没有结束的意思，他缓缓晃动腰肢，夹紧肠道的肌肉去贴合去摩擦山下亨埋在他体内的阴茎，山下亨拨开森内汗湿的刘海去与那双水灵透亮的眼睛对视，森内微笑着喘息，摆出满足的表情回望着他，他的唇瓣半张平复呼吸，山下亨忍不住再次咬上那张厚实的迷人嘴唇。山下亨分开一只不作支撑的手去抚摸森内身上精瘦的肌肉与微微发烫的肌肤，指尖在路过小个子的纹身的时候调情一般地用指甲在那墨绿色的花纹上跳动几下，下身继续挺动着用龟头去唤醒森内肠道内的敏感点，把他从高潮后的不应期中再一次带上快感的巅峰。

当一切结束之后，森内靠着墙缓缓地站起来，就像这场性爱开始之前他靠着墙缓缓滑下去一样。小个子主唱靠在墙上朝山下亨伸手讨要烟火，山下亨给他递过去一根，替他点上，之后便转身由酒吧后门回到店内。森内透过白色的烟雾看见他在进门之前回头看了自己一眼，仿佛是在做什么确认，于是他小幅度地点了点头，目送山下亨离开自己的视线。

当森内抽完烟走回店里的时候山下亨正在被喝得半醉的凉太搂着脖子灌酒，于是森内也毫不犹豫地加入欺负队长的行列。在他用手制住山下亨的时候他们对视了一眼，不动声色地勾起一抹坏笑又挪开视线，把思绪投入到吵闹的环境中，这大概就是他们之间的默契吧，主唱与吉他手指间的默契。


End file.
